Snapshots
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles, losely connected to my other fanfiction. I am not JKR and make no money form fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat silently watching the dingy door. He had been at this for hours. He desperately wanted to be at home where Ginny and his newborn son waited, but this was his job.

******************

Ginny gently laid James in to his bassinet. She gently brushed aside the shock of dark hair so like his fathers.

Making herself a cup of tea she gingerly climbed on their bed and settled in to the stack of pillows.

She meant to be reading the scouting reports but her mind kept wandering back to Harry and the baby.

She fell in to a fitful sleep.

*******************

Remaining focused during these long stakeouts was difficult. Sitting, watching a location was boring. Your mind wandered. Harry had to keep snapping his attention back from thoughts of his wife and son.

********************

Ginny was dreaming. Harry and she were flying. It was crisp and cold and the warming spell Harry had placed around the broom barely kept them from freezing. But neither cared. This was the day they had been destined for since birth.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, all a woman want's on her big day, all except for those empty chairs. How Fred would have loved it when George dropped a snowball down Aunt Muriel's bosom!

*********************

Harry had to stop thinking of Ginny! His mind needed to be on his job 100%. Not remembering their wedding night!

He had been so nervous, laying, waiting for Ginny to come out of the bathroom. Kreacher had decked out the master suite in candles and rose petals.

Romantic music played softly in the background. Then Ginny had shyly entered the room. She had on a soft white gown, held up by the tiniest of straps. Her hair was down and lose, long ropes of rubies, thick upon her shoulders.

As she walked toward him the candle light lit her from behind, her hair took on a magical glow and the fabric of her gown had seemed to disappear.

Afterwards they lay, entwined in each other's arms, unwilling and unable to be apart.

*************************

James' soft mews woke Ginny from her restless sleep. After a nappy change, James was suckling at her breast. Her mind wandered to the day after her wedding.

Ginny woke, on her fist full day as Mrs. Harry Potter, wrapped in her husband's arms. Harry was sleeping, his mouth askew and a soft snore escaping with each inhale.

She carefully raised herself on one elbow to look lovingly at his naked body. The only naked male Ginny had ever seen was Teddy Lupin, and he didn't count. What you saw changing a nappy or giving your god-son a bath, was viewed through the eyes of a mother, not a lover.

Harry's chin was speckled with a shadow of whiskers. His neck was long and graceful, the chin square and manly.

The scar on his forehead was barely visible anymore.

Her eyes traveled to his chest. Gently she placed her fingers on the scar left by that cursed locket. Harry, Hermione and Ron all still bore scars from wearing it, but Harry's was the deepest and darkest.

Then she traced the starburst pattern directly over Harry's heart. That wound had been the hardest of the battle's scars to heal. That is where the killing curse had hit him.

Her hands ran down his sides feeling the healed ribs, and out his arms. Harry's childhood and life as a auror had left him with a collection of healed bones and a network of scars.

********************************************************

At last! Movement toward that cursed door! If Harry was lucky the Witch he had been waiting for would appear with the incriminating evidence on her. Then he could apprehend her, fill out the reams of paperwork and go home to his wife and son!


	2. Chapter 2

Ron lay spent in the tangled sheets. That had been brilliant! Nothing like he had imagined it. Hermione was sleeping, curled in his arms. Her thick beautiful hair surrounded her like a halo.

He closed his eyes and fell in to a contented sleep.

********************************

Who would have guessed the passion that dwelled in his bookish wife. They had been "together" since May and married a week, Ron was flat worn out.

Harry had been discreetly giving them their space, "Helping" George re-stock the store late each evening, or, when he was home, displaying a stage yawn and heading up to his room early.

********************************

Hermione finished packing her trunk for school. Who would have thought 8 years ago that she would be going back for her last year as Mrs. Ronald Weasley.

Lord it was going to be hard sleeping without Ron!

*******************************

At first Ron liked the rest he was getting. Then………

George took one look at the pale, nervous person his baby brother had become and decided that something had to be done.

Zonko's had never re-opened after the war and the shop stood empty and for let in hogsmede.

Angie was coming over later today, Ron thought that they were going out for a date, but she and George were going to check out the building and flat above.

George had just about made up his mind to buy the whole kit and caboodle. The business was getting too big for just one store and the potential for raking the money in on hogsmede weekends just too great.

Besides, he was certain his little bro was about to die of love sickness.

*************************************

Christmas holidays came and George surprised Ron and Hermione with the keys to the shop in hogsmede and the flat above.

Angie had conspired with Hermione's mum and Molly to furnish it.

Ron would work the hogsmede shop on the weekends and spend the rest of the week in London. George was looking for help for both locations.

Ron and he were working 7 days a week. Fleur was mixing potions round the clock. Percy never went directly home anymore from work, he helped stock five days a week and took turns working the hogsmede store and the one in London on the weekends.

Molly had asked George, just after the Easter holidays, if she could help in the hogsmede store during the week.

By summer George had hired two managers, one for each store and they had enough help that he could send Ron away for his and Hermione's delayed honeymoon.

*********************************

Angie, George, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur were gathered in a dusty unused warehouse on the docks in London.

"I sinks zat we could make ze potions here easily! Ef zou zinks zat we can keep ze muggles from finding out what is going on here. Et has enough room and after we give et a good cleaning we should be able to have 20 or so potion tables, room for storage and an office. Vat do you sinks George?"

"I don't like that it is in the middle of the docks, but we just can not keep up with demand if we don't do something. I also don't like that there is not a safe place for you to have Victorie with you. I want you to run it Fleur! I never thought that I would find someone as adept at our potions as Fred and you are brilliant! I don't know what I'd have done with out you!"

The tall redheaded man, with only one ear, wrapped the petite blond in a hug.

They did let the warehouse, Fleur spent three days a week there, with Molly babysitting, teaching the new warehouse manager the potions.

**********************************

Angie and George lay on a blanket in a thicket, a picnic basket open beside them. George looked around.

"Ang I think you are right! If Hermione can get the paperwork through to make this unplotable this is where we should build the headquarters."

***********************************


	3. Chapter 3

George lay thinking about his life. Tomorrow was his son's birthday. Right after the war, right after losing Fred, he would have never though he would be married, a father and own one of the most successful wizarding business' ever. 

Ang had made it so. They had been drawn together, at first, by their mutual grief. Then, slowly, things had changed. George began to rely on her being there. Someone to talk to, someone to have fun with, someone to love.

They had a low key marriage day. Just family and friends. They had squeezed it in between Angie's quidditch schedule.

Their honeymoon had not happened until after the season. Then they had gone to Tahiti, to a secluded shack on the beach. The resort stocked these honeymoon huts with all the requirements for daily living, then they left the couples alone.

They had spent the entire two weeks naked, and had spent almost as much time making love.

They had come to know each others body as well as they knew their own. George had had his fair share of one-nighters back when he a Fred were on the prowl, but making love to angie was entirely different.

He soared higher than any broom had ever taken him. He understood more than any book could teach.

Angie was his life, his soul, his completeness. George rolled over and began nuzzling his wife's ear………

*********************************************

"Fredric Fabian Weasley!" George woke with a start. His son's name said by his wife in that tone only meant one thing, Fred had done something again.

George followed the sound of his wife dressing down their son. He found them both in the kitchen. Fred was sitting, legs spread on the floor covered, from head to toe, in flour. A mountain of flour and a lake of butter beer were laid out on the floorboards.

Just as George entered the room a firecracker, stuck in the top of the flour mountain, exploded, covering them all with a sticky gooey mess.

********************************************

Later that night, George rubbed his wife's back. Angie turned toward him, her eyes snapping. "If this one is anything like you I'm moving to Siberia until you get them both in Hogwarts!"

********************************************

George sat in his office, looking out over the company grounds. Beside the door was a picture of him and Fred, one they had taken when they had opened their first store. Bill had just left. WWW's yearly financial statement was sitting on his desk.

George had more money that the Queen! Weasley no longer was a synonym for poor. His family was taken care of. His mum and dad never worried about a single knut now. His siblings had been paid back for all the work and devotion they had poured in to the business after the war.

Tomorrow Victorie, his niece, god-daughter and the family's reason for hope after the terrible losses, was marrying Teddy Lupin.

What a stunning beauty she was. Teddy was no slouch either. They were so much in love.

Both of them had grown up working summers and holidays at WWW. Heck his children, nieces and nephews all earned pocket money that way. 

If he bent his head he could see the school they had built for all of them, here on the grounds. Most of them were at Hogwarts now, the classrooms were filled with his employee's children.

Ron was coming by in bit, even though he worked full time as an auror he still kept his hand in. He was brilliant with fireworks displays and they planned a dozy for after the wedding tomorrow!

Harry had been by yesterday. He still would not take a sickle. Instead the stock George had given him and Ginny sat in trust, it's interest helping people in ways very few people knew.

Harry had wanted to make the final arraignments for the happy couples present. Victorie and Teddy had bought a farm and she planned on producing organic vegetables, eggs, meats and fowl, then selling them to the wizarding world.

Teddy had let slip that Victorie had been besotted by a champion bull, and had wanted to mate him with her prize heifer, but they could not afford his stud fee. Teddy had asked his uncle for overtime at the mom to try and raise the money.

George and Harry had decided to go halves on the gift. They had bought the bull, and, as he sat here, it was being delivered in to Hagrid's care at the farm.

Ginny was taking Victoire out for lunch and then she was going to stay at her mum and dad's. Teddy was to stay at Grimald place tonight so George planned to deck the bull in ribbons and bring him out when it was time to open the presents.

****************************************************

It had been a beautiful wedding. The only hic-up was when the bull had been scared by the fireworks.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had started writing the books just after the war. It was his way of making sense of what the children had gone through.

When he first thought of it he was on a muggle train and had no parchment or quill. He had been on the train with Andromeda and Molly, he had thought the ride would be a good diversion for them both. It worked. They found a couple of ladies knitting right after they entered the car and had spent the majority of the ride knitting and talking.

He had smiled and settled himself by the window. As he watched the hills roll by his mind wandered to Harry, the boy, now a man, who had lost so much.

He tried to imagine what it had been like growing up with that Aunt and Uncle of his. How it had felt to find a place where he belonged.

That night, in a small inn in Scotland the journals had begun.

Talking to Harry, at first, was difficult. Arthur understood his instinct to pull away to want to forget, but then, one night at the burrow they were sitting under the stars in the newly replanted garden.

"Dad, I think I'm ready to talk about those questions you have……"

It was if a flood gate had opened. George who had been sitting, listening, disappeared for a bit and returned with a quick quote quill and his dad's journal. Harry started at the beginning. How it felt to be unloved, the owls, Hagrid showing up.

The rest of the family chimed in with their memories and it became a Sunday night tradition. The family and their friends, the ones who had shared that awful time, gathered and talked. It helped. They cried in places and they laughed in some. But mostly they remembered.

Andromeda asked to read his journals and sent them back to him with the name of her publisher. Molly convinced him that sharing them would be a way for the truth to be told in the magic world. Hermione convinced him to package them as Novels for muggles.

His only request had been that they not be linked to him in his lifetime. J.K. Rowling was a god send. She was a talented witch who he had met in the muggle protection department.

She had a real talent for taking his words and crafting them in to books that captivated the magical and muggle worlds. He insisted they be published under her name and that she take half the royalties.

The majority of his royalties he plowed in to charities, magic and muggle both. Some, the children convinced him to keep and he began a tradition of taking his "two girls", Andromeda and Molly, on mini-vacations.

After he retired from the MOM and they had moved to Hogsmede, a rumor started that he was the man behind the books. A few reporters came around trying to get him to "fess up". He remained mum on the subject.

The children and the other people who had lent their memories stayed mum too. They all loved Arthur too much to not respect his wishes.

J.K. Rowling became a celebrated writer and humanitarian. Her efforts were rewarded, not only monetarily, but in other ways also.

When the books came out as muggle novels reading returned as a favorite pastime for children and adults.

The interest shown by muggles in the novels had an effect on the wizarding world. Muggle studies became a popular subject again. That, along with the initiatives Kingsley, Hermione and others started at the MOM were the seeds that bloomed into, what became during Albus' time as Minister, the free and open cooperation between the two worlds. But that is another story………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Neville stood staring at the greenhouse, lost in thoughts, remembering. Hannah new he wasn't seeing the sun shining off the pains of glass this glorious spring day, he was seeing it as it was the day after the battle.

She and he had been part of a group who volunteered to search the grounds and begin to repair that castle. They found themselves heading toward the greenhouses. The devastation here had been almost complete.

No pane of glass had remained. Charred stumps of plants were all that stood. Professor Sprout had been badly injured protecting her students from death-eaters St. Muggles was so full that parts of the castle that were still standing had been pressed in to service as hospitals.

As soon as he could get away from his Gran Neville had gone to see his favorite Professor. Hannah had been there helping Mrs. Weasley see to the needs of the hurt

Professor Sprout smiled weakly at Neville; "I understand you did us proud in the battle!" Neville blushed and hung his head.

"I only did what Harry asked."

"Nonsense son! This past year I've been proud, and more than a little scared, watching you stand up to those nasty Carrows. Why you protected so many of the younger children!"

Neville wanted desperately to change the subject. "Is there anything I can do for you Professor?"

Sprout smiled sadly; "I believe all my lovely plants are gone. Would it be possible for you to see?"

Hannah had volunteered to go with him. Neville, as was his way, had organized a group of DA members to begin the search and clean up.

They had found no living plants in any of the green houses. Hannah had stayed at Hogwarts, she had no where else to go, no one to go to. Death eaters had killed them all.

She found herself working along side Neville the most. First they had cleared the mess where the greenhouses had been, then they left the construction crew to do their jobs and planted the elves kitchen garden.

Next they tended to the orchard and planted the pumpkin patch. By then they had developed a close friendship and the greenhouses were finished.

Professor Sprout would be well enough to return in the fall, but she was not strong enough to gather the plants to re-stock the greenhouses. So Hannah went with Neville as they traveled the world to get the plants needed.

Both of them returned to Hogwarts that fall. By then it was clear to everyone that they were a couple. Luna had, in her dreamy way, made sure everyone knew it was more than ok with her by standing up during the welcome back dinner and announcing to no one in particular, "Daddy says that people who have labored together for good often find their soul-mate right next to them, hands to the same task. I'm so happy Neville has found his in Hannah!"

Now they were back, Neville was replacing Sprout as the new Professor. They were spending the summer getting to know the plants and setting up his working world.

Hannah slipped her hand in his and the beautiful spring day returned to focus. "Darling we had better hurry if we are going to meet Harry and George!"

Neville turned and smiled at his beloved, "Your right we can not miss Ginny's game!"

Years later when he had been headmaster for decades he stood in the same spot. His son, Frank, had his old position, his daughter ran the leaky Cauldron. Hannah and he had settled in to a sturdy Scottish home with a large kitchen garden and a n intricate knotted herb garden.

Harry and Ginny were teaching at Hogwarts now and so many of their friends were gone. The cemetery that had been created on the grounds, after the war, looked weathered and old now. Almost all the plots were full.

There was spots there for him and Hannah, next to his between his beloved Gran and his folks. He had 16 grandchildren, not a squib in the bunch. He always joked that it was Hannah dna.

He shook himself out of the revelry and opened the door. Frank looked up and grinned at his pop. "Have you come for gram's lily? I have it right here."

Neville never missed planting a fresh lily on his gran's grave in the spring. She had loved the flower and he loved that her grave was covered with them. They had spread and blanketed his folks graves as well, and the place he and Hannah would lay.

The tall graying man smiled and shook his head, just like his gran to still be protecting those she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

AN - Albus Severus Potter , James Potter and Lilly Potter, per Cannon, are the children of Harry and Ginny Potter.

Freddy Potter and Roxanne Weasley, per cannon, is the son of George and Angelina Weasley.

Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley, per cannon, are the children of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley and Louis Weasley, per cannon, are the children of Bill and Fleur Weasley

Molly Weasley and Lucy Weasley, per cannon, are the daughters of Percy and Audrey Weasley.

Harry sat listening to the speeches with his youngest son in his arms. Al had fallen asleep right after they had arrived at Hogwarts. Teddy, a big boy at age 10, was practical falling out of the seat he shared with Victoire, both of them lulled to sleep by the drone of the adults talking.

Only their Imp James was awake and currently George was trying to settle him and his own son Freddy down and maintain some air of quiet.

Hermione and Ginny were pacing with the two little ones, just outside the collection of chairs. Ron had Rose draped across his shoulder and Harry swore he was just as asleep as his daughter was! 

He shifted in his seat and took a look around. The other members of the da were there, as he knew they would be. Ever since they had worked to rebuild the castle and Luna's house that first summer they had been getting together every year. This year they were planning a weekend at Euro-Disneyland. First they had to get through this tenth anniversary ceremony.

As the different speakers droned on Harry smiled at the amount of baby carriers and young children about. His generation had certainly taken the biblical instruction to be fruitful and multiply to heart. Though he had to admit that there was a majority of those little ones with red hair.

Percy had come with his family. Bill was there, arm protectively around his youngest Louis. Charlie was sitting between his mum and dad, the only Weasley sibling not married and populating the world with ginger haired mini-mes.

Soon enough Hermione had handed Hugo over to her mother-in-law and was making her way to the platform to speak.

You could see a shift in the seats, Hermione had become quite a respected member of the Wizengot. Her tireless campaigning for the rights of others and her push to ensure that the mistakes of the past were not repeated had made her a frequent and familiar figure in the news.

She and Percy often worked together to pass on information from a much more open MOM. Percy could still be a prat and was defiantly someone you did not want to get stuck next to at a cocktail party, but he was their prat. Audrey, his wife, had a way of heading him off when he got on a tangent about regulations.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione……………. "Family, friends, alumni and students we gather together today to remember, mourn and celebrate……………"

"Harry! So good to see you!" Neville hurried toward him, robes flying, his wife Hannah following in his wake. "We figure we will slip out of here soon, if you could get the rest of the family headed our way in a half an hour or so we should be able to eat a hot dinner." Hannah owned the Leaky Cauldron and the Weasleys, Potters and some of their friends were meeting there tonight to eat, away from the press.

Harry knew he would have to speak to the press, it had become a yearly chore, but he still felt more at ease talking about auror things than the battle. He had better get it over with so they could go eat. He found Arthur and handed over a still sleeping Albus.

They were all crowded in to the main room of the inn, Hannah's dinner had been brilliant, as usual. George was on the floor, almost covered in children. Al , Rose and Louis were "reading" in a corner. Some of the older children were playing in one of the smaller dining rooms. 

Suddenly there was a bang and Freddy Weasley flew past Harry, with the reactions of a seeker Harry snatched him out of the air.

Turning toward the sound he saw his eldest stuck, upside down to the wall, the book the little ones had been reading in his hands.

It had happened again. When would those two imps learn that teasing Al led to them taking a magical beating?!

Freddy was handed off to his mum and Harry went to get his eldest unstuck. Ginny was already calming Al down.

That pretty much ended the evening, Harry went in to fill out the accidental underage magic forms and flooed home to find peace had descended.

The DA's trip to France went fairly well except that the cast member playing the wicked step-mother had frightened Al so badly they had an incident. The French MOM was very accommodating and straighten things out easily.

The years passed, Al and his considerable magical abilities grew. 

Kingsley had seen what co-operation between the magical and muggle worlds could accomplish. He, along with many in the MOM had began leading by example. 

An article in the quibbler about the Minister's home life made it fashionable to watch muggle TV. Then lee had gotten the cable less up and running and muggle series were often shown beside wizard programs.

Al's generation, unlike the ones before them, grew up with a knowledge of the non-magical world. In fact Al adored any bbc program that was an adaptation of a classic novel.

Al had found a kindred spirit in his Aunt Hermione and cousin Rose. They spent hours together pouring over books, magical and muggle. He read early and once those little dots on the page began to be words there was no stopping him.

Quidditch was his other passion. Beginning with his first toddler broom he spent hours chasing after walnuts and small rubber balls that he would pester people to toss in the air for him.

But what really set him apart was his magic. It was if generations of talented witch's and wizard's dna flowing together had become whole in him. When he was little control had been a big problem. His accidental magic file at the mom was huge! As he aged it was anger that could cause a n explosion. Early on he developed a serene disposition.

It was the night after Al's 8th birthday, Harry and Ginny were cleaning up from the little party that had happened at their house. A larger party, celebrating the spate of cousins born together would happen at shell cottage later that week.

Harry was laughingly telling Ginny about Marcie, in the accidental magic department, complaining about Al's file.

"She said that she thanked God when Al started to have better control! Even the owls were tired of delivering the notices!"

Ginny laughed and then grew somber. "Do you think we are preparing him? Do you think he will be ok having this much power?"

Harry stopped and gathered his wife in to his arms. "You know what everyone we have talked to has said all we can do is give him a good family base and moral guidelines. No one has dealt with magic this strong in someone so young in a long time. I'm just as worried for him as you are. Power is very corrupting and tempting. But you know every time I see him with Lily and I hear him helping a cousin I know he is going to be just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

They are all back at Hogwarts, it's been a year. Even Fleur is here, heavily pregnant with his first child. He had tried to talk her out of going, the doctor had tried also, but to no avail. It was the angriest he had seen her since that horrid night a year ago. The night that so many had died, the night Fred had died.

One year earlier…….

Beel I feel zooming iz 'appening. It feels like evil iz closing in around us. I feel zat 'arry needs us! We need to find him now!

Suddenly Kingsley's patroness appeared. "Meet us at the hog head, in hogsmede. Apperate directly in to the inn."

With out a second thought they had both jumped to their feet and raced for the apperation point. When they had arrived a very disgruntled inn keeper pointed toward the stairs and they followed the line of witches and wizards up the stairs and through the portrait hole.

Things after that had happened so fast. Percy had returned, the students had been evacuated and then the battle had begun.

He had lost track of her during the first part of the battle. The whole while they fought a mantra had echoed in his mind "she must be safe, she must be safe".

When they had gathered back in the great hall, during the lull his joy at finding her alive and unhurt was quickly replaced by the horror of finding Fred was dead.

Then the sound of Voldemort mocking them, saying Harry was dead. Ginny almost fell in to his arms at the sight of Hargid caring Harry's limp body. For just a moment the world around them stopped. He could smell the acid stench of burned flesh, taste the dust of the rocks exploded from the sides of Hogwarts, but only see Harry so still until Fleur touched his arm.

Then determination and energy surged through him again. They would find a way to defeat Voldemort! His brothers had not died in vain!

Neville had leapt at Voldemort, more courage in that young wizard than could be found in all the ministry. Then things happened so fast, the snake was dead, there were more people joining the fight. He saw Charlie. His mum killed that evil witch, then Harry was back alive! Just one brother lost!

The strange dance of Harry and Riddle then the end, the blessed end. The days after were a blur of sorrow, joy, work and celebration.

Harry so spent but determinedly taking care of Teddy Lupin and Mrs. Tonks. His mum and dad suddenly so old looking. The burrow blown to smithereens. Helping get the bank back running, after work stopping by Hogwarts to give Charlie and Hagrid a hand. Returning home to find Fleur exhausted from first helping to make right the burrow and then making Grimald place somewhere the family could live until the burrow was re-built.

During this time he watched his siblings. What changes the war had wrought. Charlie, of course had to return to his job but found more and more reasons to port key home. George had quietly and with more dignity than anyone had given him credit for, had returned to the shop and with the families help, rebuilt it.

Ron had put his dreams on hold because George needed him. Percy had moved back home and looked after mum and dad and gave them someone to fuss over after Ginny went back to school.

He had gained a new sister after Ron and Hermione had married before she returned to finish at Hogwarts. Harry had become the man that was always a possibility. From the looks Ginny and he shared it would not surprise Bill if he did not have Harry as a brother in fact soon.

Then, Fleur had told him they were having a baby. A wee bundle of miracles all their own and now here they were, sitting side by side as officials droned on and on.

It was a beautiful day . The sun was bright and warm the marble headstones, fanning out from Dumbledore's tomb, sparkled like the ice always did on the lake during bright winter days.

If he tilted his head he could just make out where Fred laid. But if he did that he would begin to cry again. He did not want to cry.

Harry, who had been sitting between Bill and Ginny stood, Hermione and Ron followed suit. Bill focused his attention on the dais, to listen as they each gave their speeches.

Ron spoke first.

"Officials, Professors, students, family and friends. Today is a day of remembrance. Not only do we remember in order to mourn those who died during this bloody awful war but we remember so as not to forget.

To allow an evil such as we witnessed to rise again would be defiling their memories. Everyone of us here lost someone. Weather it was a loved one or just someone we knew, they touched our lives and if we knew it then or not they changed our lives. For their sakes, for our sakes and for the sakes of the children to come do not forget."

Hermione was next, Ron paused as they passed each other to squeeze his wife's hand.

"There are many stories we could tell of the people buried here. But I want to talk of just one, my brother-in-law Fred Weasley. In his story I believe you will find bits of all those we lost. Fred and his twin George were known to all of you. You may have gone to school with them and alternately marveled and were appalled by their antics. You may have bought products of their making. You may have tuned in during the war to Potter watch. So you know he was fun loving, talented and brave but what you don't know is how much he loved. Fred loved life, he loved his family, he loved his friends, and yes he loved a good laugh.

Fred was cut down before he could become the terrific father he would have been. Can you imagine being the child of Fred Weasley?!? He left us before he could fully explore all the wonderful inventions trapped inside his head. He left us before he could see his younger siblings grow into the remarkable adults they are now. He left before he could dance at my wedding." Here Hermione had to stop and compose herself. "He left before he could know the niece that will be born any day now. And yes this is a loss, not for him, he is happy, with friends and long gone loved ones, looking out over us, but a loss for the rest of us. But instead of dwelling on our loss we should look to the one person who was closer to him that anyone, his twin George. I will not lie, and neither will he, it has been hard. But George is moving on with his life. Much to the chagrin of the professors here at Hogwarts, and myself as head girl, he and my husband have come up with even more annoying and amusing products. And on the back of each you will find a biography of a hero who fell in the fight against Voldemort. Let us take his lead. Let us remember and go on."

Harry stood, but did not immediately go to the podium. Heads turned to see where he was looking. Andromeda Tonks was striding down the aisle, a pink headed Teddy in her arms. She stopped in front of Harry, kissed his cheek and handed the baby over to him.

"This, everyone, is my godson Teddy Remus Lupin. He lost his grandfather and both of his parents in the battle against Tom Riddle." Teddy giggled and his hair began a kaleidoscope of color changes as he looked at the crowd. Harry turned toward where the students were setting. "Would the students of Hogwarts stand please?" He then turned back toward the crowd. "Would all the children here stand please?" After all were standing or being held aloft the held out his hand towards Fleur. 'Would Mrs. Fleur Weasley come forward?"

Bill helped Fleur to the dais. Harry swept his hand taking in all that stood , patted Teddy's head and then placed his hand on Fleur's belly. "This ladies and gentlemen is our victory!"

The applause was deafening. Tears flowed, hugs were exchanged , doves released and www set off the most magnificent fireworks display yet to be seen.

About an hour afterwards the family and a few friends were gathered in the garden behind the hogsmede www store. They were enjoying a wonderful dinner under the stars. A sense of peace had settled after a day of grief. Suddenly Fleur made a sound Bill had never heard. Molly knew immediately what was happening. It took Bill only slightly longer to catch on, scoop his wife up and hurry to the apperation point.

With in 4 hours Charlie had gone and gotten Fleur's parents and her sister Gabriel, Professor McGonagall had given Hermione and Ginny permission to leave school and all were gathered at St. Mungos.

A little before midnight Bill, tired and sweat covered entered the waiting room. "She is here! Fleur was magnificent! Mum and Mammon are cooing over the baby now but I had to come out and let you all know. In a half an hour you can visit three at a time. Of course dad and poppa are to be in the first group and we would like her godfather there too. George that means you."

Bill walked to his brother and gave him a huge hug, then turned to where Harry sat with Ginny. "Harry you may not know it but you gave us her name today. We have decided to call her Victoire."


	8. Chapter 8

Andromeda rose from her bed at the first cry. Teddy needed her. "Hush baby boy Grandma is here. Are you hungry little man?"

Teddy's mousey brown hair turned a bright electric blue as he smiled and reached his arms up towards his grandmother.

"Let's get those nappies changed and feed you!" Soon Teddy was dry and nursing on a warm bottle, snuggled sleepily in her arms.

So many people told her how lucky Teddy was to have her to raise him after Nymphadora and Remus had been killed. Looking down at her sweet boy, she knew she was the one who was lucky. If it was not for Teddy she would have given up.

Damn it, a woman her age was not supposed to be alone! Widow, what a vile and hateful word! Ted was just too young to die. They had just gotten Nymphadora started on her adult life. This was the years they were supposed to relax and spoil grandchildren. How could life be so cruel to rip half of her soul from her?

Andromeda noticed that Teddy had fallen back to sleep. Gently she laid him in the same baby bed her baby had slept in and kissed his sleep warmed head.

Her baby, her little girl, Nymphadora should be the one putting Teddy to bed. If losing Ted was cruel, having her daughter killed by Andromeda's own sister was unbearable.

Her thoughts went back to the night Teddy was born. Remus had worn a pattern in the carpet, pacing. He was as white as a vampire. He only stopped pacing when Nymphadora had needed him by her side. Andromeda had done what she could, wiping her brow, giving her ice chips. But damn she had felt useless. As any mother would, she wanted to take the pain away and leave the joy. Finally the mediwitch said Nymphadora could push. Andromeda sunk to a chair, suddenly unable to stand. Her whole body pushed with her child, willing her strength to flow to her daughter. First his little head had emerged. Andromeda caught sight of brown hair and a little scrunched up face.

Within minutes Teddy had been checked over, cleaned and was snuggled in his mother's arms. Remus had danced with joy!

The few short months Remus and Nymphadora had with their child were enchanted. Sure Remus still had order business to attend to, and the threat of Voldemort was just as real, but their home felt like a refuge in the storm. Remus could not sketch fast enough. His drawings were in a drawer in the nursery. Someday she would give them to Teddy.

Nymphadora, the child who tripped over a line drawn on the floor, was the most graceful and natural mother Andromeda had ever seen. Andromeda had dreamed of a future, rid of Voldemort and filled with grandchildren. She knew her daughter's marriage would last forever. They shared a love as strong as her and Ted's had been.

Those dreams had shattered that awful night. When Minerva and Harry had arrived at her door she knew. They had needed not to say a thing.

Parents were not supposed to out live their children! It was not the natural order of things!

Angrily wiping the tears from her eyes, she started down to the kitchen. She knew, from experience, that the early morning was the hardest. "No sense lying about and dwelling on things!" she said aloud "Harry is coming to tea today; I'll make a nice treacle tart!"

Getting to know Harry had been a joy. It did not take her long to understand why the children had made him Teddy's godfather. Sure he had been stiff and awkward at first. But he worked hard to learn how to care for a baby. Soon his reserve with Andromeda vanished. It was if she, who had so much taken from her, had been given a gift of a new son.

45 minuets later the smell of the baking tart was filling the warm kitchen as she sat cradling a warm mug of tea and watching the lightening of the sky.

This had been their time of the day. She had gotten up with Ted every work day of their married life. Smiling through her tears she remembered his "proposal". "Andie, it's just too dangerous living alone with You-know-who and his followers running things." She and Ted were sitting by the Lake at Hogwarts, it was their last afternoon at school.

"But Ted I won't be alone, I'm getting a flat with Mavis, we will be just fine!"

"No Andie! I'm serious! We are getting married and we are doing it tomorrow as soon as the train reaches London!" "Mavis and Sirius can be out witnesses!"

Andromeda murmured something in to his chest. "I'm sorry Andie I did not understand you."

Smiling up into his eyes she repeated "OK Ted what ever you say." When Ted told the story in the years that followed he always added "That was the last time I heard those words!"

Yes she missed his humor, his love and just having him here, but yet it was getting easier. Life does go on. It did help to think of the three of them together, watching and waiting.

Looking towards the raising sun she said "I'll do my best. I'll take good care of Teddy and when my chores here are done, I'll look forward to the day we can be together again."


	9. Chapter 9

George listened to Angelina's quiet breathing. It was the middle of the night and she had just gotten back to sleep after nursing their daughter Roxanne. Their son Fred had a bad case of dragon pox and after a week caring for him and the baby, his wife was exhausted.

George was usually deeply asleep at this time of the night. He had not found the right partner since Ron had left Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes to peruse a career as an auror. George's day started early, when he made breakfast for Fred and Angelina and ended late at night. He almost always made it home for dinner, but then would have to lock himself away in his study to get the books done.

He was proud of his success. Having started with a mail order business, WWW now had shops in Diagon Alley, Hogsmede, London, New York, Sydney, Tokyo, Mexico City, Paris and San Francisco.

WWW now had more employees than the ministry of magic. His sister in law, Hermione Granger was impressed and proud of the diversity of the work force. Freeded house elves, werewolves, hags, and many other magical beings produced WWW's line of magical products.

Verity, his and Fred's first employee, was head of their HR department. Yes WWW was considered the company to work for. Good wages and benefits and equal opportunities for all.

Fred, his brother, his twin was the reason George was awake. Well, all right, it was a dream about Fred that had him awake. It was a version of the same dream he had been having since that bloody awful night when Fred had died.

Every time, Fred walked through the door of the Diagon Alley shop. Fred would be laughing, looking as he had the day of their grand opening, maroon robes clashing horribly with his red hair. "Hey Forge! You're late!" "Sorry Greed, met a cute bird at the pub." That's when George would notice that Fred's robes were colored, not by dye, but by blood. Then it would all come rushing back, the battle, the frantic searching for his family. The moment of finding his mother weeping on Fred's too still chest.

George had just existed for a while, his body going through the motions, the funerals, re-opening the Diagon Alley shop, going to clubs with the friends. Slowly, those first few months the weight on his chest began to lift. Over the next year he even began to laugh again.

Having Ron around had helped, a lot. Having every one in the wizarding world wanting WWW products to celebrate with helped too. He had been so busy right after Voldemort had been destroyed, he fell asleep exhausted every night.

George started wearing his hair long, to cover his missing ear. He had gotten a gold hoop earring for his other ear. His niece Victoire had squealed and announced that "Uncle George is a pirate!" His mum stopped trying to cut his hair when Angelina announced at their engagement party that she liked his hair long.

His Dad had retired last year, after a few hard years cleaning up the ministry. Mum and Dad had turned over the burrow to Ron and Hermione and lived in a flat above the Hogsmede WWW shop. His Mum worked part-time, during the school year selling the products which so infuriated her when he and Fred were younger. She even came up with a new line of products for parents. They could not keep "Mrs. Wesley's self cleaning bib" in stock. Another big seller was her "Get them up the first time" alarm clock. It had a feature, activated by the parent's wand, which poured cold water on a child who refused to get out of bed when called. Freddy was such an Imp when he had too much sugar, he and Angelina had to install another of her products in their kitchen. It was a biscuit jar that squealed and snorted like a pig if a child took more than two biscuits.

Over the years George and Angelina had given the family shares in WWW as Christmas presents, which meant none of them had to work, but Weasleys have a hard time sitting around. Which meant Bill still worked for Gringgotts, Percy was still with the ministry, Charlie now ran the dragon reserve in Romania, Ron was, of course an auror, Ginny worked as the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet, Fleur had started a home business, harvesting seaweed and manufacturing skin care potions that WWW marketed as "Vela made". Harry had been made the youngest head of the auror department.

There were lots of nieces and nephews that George loved to spoil. WWW products were still banned at Hogwarts, but that had not stopped the students from empting the shelves every Hogsmede weekend.

It sometimes caught him by surprise at how long it had been since Fred had died. He would never "get over" losing his twin. One never did "get over" those kinds of losses. But all in all his life was pretty good. He had a successful business, a loving wife, two great kids, family and friends. Somehow he knew Fred approved.


	10. Chapter 10

Angelina woke to the sound of sobbing. She instinctually turned to her husband and held him close. She could tell by the way he did not respond that he was still deep asleep.

Indistinct words were mixed with the sobs. She thought she heard him say Dad and call out the name of his sister and youngest brother. One name was crystal clear though, Fred.

To be woken at night was nothing new. Lord knows she had her share of nightmares from the war. It had been nightmares that had brought George and her together.

Around the first year anniversary of the battle she had lost the fight to sleep at night. The most she could get was an hour or two. When she did sleep the faces of all those they had lost played in her dreams like a sad muggle slide show, the kind played at muggle funerals or memorials.

At first she tried drinking herself into a stupor. But that did not keep the dreams away. Lately she had found that a cup of hot coco at the leaky cauldron would allow her an hour or so of uninterrupted sleep when she returned to her flat.

One night she found George sitting by himself nursing a butterbeer. They had not spoken since that horrible memorial service at Hogwarts, when all those who had died were buried. He looked like hell.

With a little hesitation she picked up her mug and sat down across from him. "Hello George. Not out pub crawling with Lee?"

George tried to smile, but it came across as a grimace. "I'm afraid my pub crawling days are past. I can't keep up with the crowd and still operate a business. What are you doing drinking coco alone?"

Now it was Angelina's turn to look uncomfortable. "I find it helps me sleep, at least for an hour or so."

A look of understanding passed over George's face. "I still have nights like that too. But lately it's been easier to sleep."

"So what's your secret?"

George fingered the handle of his mug. "I'm not as afraid of the dreams anymore."

Angelina was astounded. If she was still traumatized by Fred's death how had George, his twin come to accept the dreams that survivor's guilt brings?

Reading the question in her eyes, George reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. "You see sometimes when I dream he's still alive."


	11. Chapter 11

I feel the life oozing from my body. I know my soul will not go to a pleasant place. I have done too much wrong. I've tried to make up for my sins against Lily by preparing her son.

I have failed to prepare him fully there is information hidden deep within my mind he needs and now the dark lord has killed me and I will not be able to pass it on. It is the finial failure that I will need to atone for….I have eternity.

As my last grasp on life is slipping away he is suddenly here. I look in to those eyes, his mother's eyes and give all I have left to give. I die staring in to her eyes.

SSSSSS

The pain is gone. I am cold and naked. I slowly open my eyes. What is this! I am looking in to her eyes! Oh please against all that is holy! He can not have died. He must succeed! He must make her sacrifice worth it!

Suddenly I realize it is not Harry who stares at me, it is Lilly. She wraps me in clean warm robes.

SSSSSS

I am not in hell. Lily explains this is the place where we wait to see where we are to spend our eternity. She can only stay for a moment. She must go to Harry to help him face his death. She does not explain.

Albus arrives I assert that I know my sins are too great that I must spend eternity paying for all those I wronged. He asks about those I protected and aided, what of them? I know they were too few, too late.

SSSSSS

It is time I must face the list of my transgressions. I walk toward the door to the chamber. I walk toward my fate.

SSSSSS

I am astounded. I have not been sent to hell. I will not burn forever. The tally of my life has been done and the master accountant has found the books of my life to be balanced. The pain and suffering I have endured, along with the good I tried to do has redeemed me.

I walk through a shining door toward a group of people. Lily walks toward me, James holds out his hand. He asks forgiveness, as do I. My soul quiets.

SSSSSS

I have but one question. Did Harry succeed?


	12. Chapter 12

His baby! His daughter, the light of his world. All he could hear was her crying for him.

Cold, it was so cold. He felt as if he would never be happy again. His wife, his beautiful talented wife, where was she, didn't she hear Luna crying? Oh no, now he knew, his wife was dead and now he was dying and Luna was crying.

"Help me! Somebody help me! My baby is crying!"

"Loony old Lovegood is babbling again." A greasy dirty disgusting specimen of a wizard leaned against the door jam of the equally dirty prison guards office.

"Hit 'em with a stunner, that'll shut 'em up." Replied the stick thin hag heating a cup of tea.

Suddenly coldness and despair washed over them both as the dim light from the weak sliver of a moon was blocked by thousands of dark forms rising from the windswept island.

"Hey you! Get back to you posts! You can't leave us here with all these prisoners!" Fear shown in the wizards beady eyes.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" The Hag gripped her wand tightly. "How are we going to keep these filthy mood bloods and traitors caged if all the dementors are gone?"

The hags head and shoulders were the only thing showing in the flame of the Minister of Magic's office. "You have to help us! They are going to escape and kill us!"

All she could see was the back of the minister as he ran from the room. "We have our own problems! Harry Potter has taken over Hogwarts!"

Warmth, warmth and a soft bed. Gentle hands, washing his face. Singing, it sounded like his wife. Was he dead? If this was dead he liked it a whole lot better than the last few months.

"Miss Lovegood, you need to rest too. It's only been a week since the battle and you have not healed completely." Luna liked this mediwitch, she always sang as she cared for her dad.

"I'm fine, I'll just rest here in this chair, by the window." Luna rested her forehead on the cool pane of glass. It was raining. The sun was trying to break through the clouds. She hoped it would not rain tomorrow. Tomorrow they had to bury the dead from the battle. Everyone knew that if it rained on burial day the dead would be plagued with unpleasant thoughts for centuries.

"Ginny? Ginny are you all right? Of course your not ALL right, after all your brother died and you thought the love of your life was dead and then that nasty women tried to kill your mum."

Ginny looked at her good friend through tear filled eyes. Luna, never one to hold back. Luna the most honest person she knew. Suddenly she enveloped Luna in a bone crushing hug. "Luna I missed you so! How is your dad?"

"Oh as good as can be expected. I wonder though if Nargles got to him! He just will not wake up!"

A silver stag approached Ginny, with Harry's voice it said "Your mum needs you, it's about to start."

Taking Luna's hand Ginny said "Will you sit with us? Please?"

Luna? Was that Luna's voice? What was she saying? "Oh Hermione the sun flowers are so bright! Look they are smiling! I just know they will make dad feel oh so much better! It's so good you came to see us. I just know that dad is ever so sorry he tried to turn you over to the death eaters! Please tell Ron I'm so sorry about his brother, Fred always made me laugh. And let Harry know I said I just know he will make a wonderful godfather to little Teddy!"

Death eaters, Hermione, Ron, Harry…… Now he remembered! Luna was taken, he tried to get her back by turning over those three nice friends of her's. If he could hear Luna's voice that must mean she was dead too! Oh no!

"It's been a month Miss Lovegood. I'm afraid he will never wake up."

Ginny and Harry were wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the peace and quiet of a soft summer day at the Burrow. Suddenly a silver hare bounded up to them. "Please come quick! I need your help, it's dad!" A horse and a stag shot from two wands, delivering messages to Mrs. Weasley and Ron. Then the two ran toward the point where they could Apperate.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron ran through St. Mugo's. Running towards them, tears streaming from her eyes was Luna. "Oh I just knew you would come! It's dad he's awake, but he is screaming that he has to save you, Harry, you, Ron and Hermione. Could you please show him you are all right?"

Xeno Lovegood sat, wrapped in a warm blanket that Molly had knitted. His eyes were full of happy tears. He could not believe what he was seeing! The blasted mess that had been his home was being rebuilt!

Witches and wizards were flying on brooms, hovering on magical ladders and directing magical hammers. Most were around his daughter's age. Luna called them the DA. An almost equal amount were his neighbors the Weasleys.

Harry Potter walked by levitating a brand new press. Xeno reached out to stop him. "How can I ever thank you? All this after what I tried to do to you and your friends."

Harry gently placed the press upon the grass and knelt in front of the white haired wizard.

"Mr. Lovegood, we know why you did what you did and it's alright. We love Luna too. Besides you have to have your house! Where else would the Quibbler be published? I'm not about to give my first interview to anyone else!"


	13. Chapter 13

Huddled terrified she hides behind the sofa in the parlor. Desperate to flee she looks for an escape. Bentley, her small dog is tucked in to her shirt, a spell keeps him quiet. Her sister, just 9 months old, is clutched to her chest, Holly struggles to place her in the sweat shirt with Bentley and not drop her wand. 

15, just 4 years in to training with a wand and depending on it to save their lives. Her mum and dad are dead, she had seen the green light hit them both. She had awakened, frightened by Bentley's growls and the loud noises coming from her mum and dad's bedroom. 

She had pulled on the first clothes she could find, her jeans and sweat shirt from yesterday. Slipping her feet in to her trainers she had placed Bentley in to the sweat shirt, carefully tucking in the hem to keep him safe.

She grabbed her wand and silently tiptoed down the hall. There, hiding behind the door, she had seen them, their faces covered with masks. Then the smaller one had shot two beams of green from her wand and her parents had died. 

Holly had cried out and Bentley had barked. Quickly she had jumped and ran for the baby's room, desperate to save her sister. Robin is sleeping when Holly scoops her, covers and all in to her arms and runs for the back stairs.

Bentley was going to give them away her is frantic and making too much noise. As quietly as she can she mutters "_Silencio" And the wee dog quiets. Finally she has her sister tucked securely in to her shirt too. Now she has both hands and she knows if only she can get next door to she will be all right. Her dad had said that if ever there was danger to go to Fred and George._

_Slowly she peeks around the corner of the sofa, she can her a crazed laugh and a woman's voice calling "Here little one! Come out come out where ever you are!"_

_With her wand drawn and her other arm wrapped protectively over her sister and dog she runs for the plate glass window, she does not even feel it break as she hurls herself through it. Running, her lungs bursting, she makes it to the back stairs of Weasleys. she climbs, curses flying past her, the door at the top of the stairs bursts open and George, at least she thinks it's George, pulls her in. Fred, it has to be Fred, he has two ears, grabs her and she croaks out "Mum and Dad, dead, death eaters."_

_A sickening sensation engulfs her and she realizes they are apperating. Suddenly they are away from Diagon alley, on a cliff. She can hear waves crashing below. George scoops her into his arms and runs for a cottage._

_Loud noises again, she is afraid the death eaters had followed them. But is just an alarm. A wild looking man and a petite woman emerge, wands drawn, until they see the twins. Then they are all inside. That is when she notices she is covered in blood. _

"_Robin! Is she hurt?" Franticly Holly tears at her shirt desperate to make sure her sister and dog are all right, they are all she has left. The woman helps and smiles as she sees the baby and dog tumble out._

"_Shh mon petite zee are fine look zee are both fine!" Holly sinks to the floor and blackness engulfs her._

_Holly feels a familiar warmth, it is Bentley, it must have been a dream. That's it was a bad dream, all this tension, not being able to return to school, being afraid for her mum, a muggle born and her dad, a fighter in the resistance must have caused it. Voices she hears voices, it must be mum and dad coming to wake her…._

"_Fleur how is she doing?" _

"_Oh George et es good you got her hear. I had to give her so much replenishing potion, she lost a lot of blood. She is one brave girl. Her sister and wee doggie are fine. But she is going to take a long time to heal."_

"_Has she asked about her mum and dad yet?"_

"_No she has not wakened. Et well be so hard for her. Boes of zem dead."_

_Dead, so it wasn't a dream. Mum and Dad are gone. Those damned death eaters and there pure blood purity crap!_

_Later that day she was able to open her eyes. She found herself in a small room, Bentley was sleeping beside her. A beautiful woman dozed beside her bed in a chair. Holy tried to lift herself to look around but searing pain ripped through her back and made her gasp._

"_Shh Mon Petite! You must lie still your back es very bad. You are a brave girl! You must rest and get better."_

"_Where is Robin? Where is my sister?"_

"_Beel1 Please bring ze baby for our little hero to see she es fine."_

_The tall man she remembered from arriving here comes in gently cuddling her sister. He lays her softly on Holly's chest. Bentley wakes and snuggles close to the two sisters and Holly closes her eyes, one arm around her sister and one around her dog and rests._

_A week later she is strong enough to be smuggled to France where she meets the Delacores. They are the parents and sister of the pretty woman. They have set up a refugee camp of sorts at their country home. It takes a long while, but Holly completely recovers, with just a few scars o her back and a ache for her parents in her heart._

_She is outside with Robin when the news comes that Voldemort is dead. Bentley scampers about as if he knows the time of horror is over._

_Then comes the time to decide what to do. She will not allow herself to be separated from Robin or Bentley. Madame Pomfry and Professor McGonagall visit. _

_The three of them meet in the garden. Robin lays on a blanket cooing at the butterflies darting overhead. Bentley is happily chasseing shadows._

"_Miss White we are here to talk about the coming school year. As you have missed out on most of your fourth year you will be repeating it. As will many in your class."_

_Holly began to protest, she had thought long and hard about this and did not want to be separated from her sister or her dog._

_Madame Pomfry Held up her hand. "My dear we have no intention of separating you. If you agree you and your sister will be staying with me. The war has unfortunately reshaped many a family. The governors have wisely listened and we now have a new wing of living quarters designed for orphan families."_

_Holly looked at Bentley. Professor McGonagall quickly added, "your brave wee dog is welcome too."_

_So that is how Holly came to live at Hogwarts with Robin, Bentley and Poppy. Her parents were buried with the other heroes of the war on the grounds. She graduated with honors and secured a position in the magical law division. _

_She waved to her boss Ms. Weasley as she saw Robin off to her first year at Hogwarts. Teddy Lupin, Hermione's defacto nephew, was starting that day too._

_Holly waved until she could not see the train any more and then, Bentley tucked securely in her shirt she apperated back to the flat on diagon alley. Seeing to him she waved at George and Angie as she headed off to work._


	14. Chapter 14

Minerva sat behind the desk and lowered her weary head on to her arms. Kingsley had just left., after handing her the scroll that officially made her the new head of Hogwarts.

The hours since the end of the battle had been a blur of fixing broken bodies and tending broken hearts. The dead had all been seen to, lovingly laid side-by-side in two of the larger classrooms.

Poppy had the wounded sorted between the hospital wing and the nearest classrooms. A virtual army of mediwitches at her command.

Bill Weasley and a group had seen to re-instating the wards, cleverly leaving a magical loop hole so that forever more muggle parents and siblings could visit the grounds.

Professor Flitwick had begun organizing the repair of the castle itself. Hagrid had seen to bedding down the students and families. The house elves had rallied and were supplying a seemingly endless flow of food.

Arthur and Percy Weasley had set aside their own grief to begin the preparations for the funeral and memorial for those who had given their lives.

Molly, her face etched in grief, had quietly gone from one broken family to another. Holding hands, offering hugs and sharing the love that always radiated from her.

So many dead! Would the needless deaths end now? Oh how she hoped it would. But somehow she knew that evil had not been completely eradicated. She had lived too long. Through the two world wars. Losing a brother in the first and her lover in the second. Through the two latest wizard wars. Losing friends, students and family.

Family, her's were gone now. She lived for her students. Her gift to the future. None of those who had died would expect less. She had to be strong, rebuild Hogwarts and see it safely forward. But she was tired, so tired….and sad.

Hours later Arthur found her, head still cradled in her arms, tears tracks down the softly wrinkled cheeks. At first he had feared the worst, but her soft sleeping sigh reassured him. He lifted her in his arms, she did not wake. It was amazing how light she was.

Down and through the corridors and up to the Gryffindor tower. Gently he laid her in her bed. Pulling the blanket over her as carefully as he would one of his children.

She woke a full 12 hours latter, dazed and confused to be in her own bed. But ready to begin.

***************

It had been a long hard week each day full to the brim with repairs. But today would be a day of quiet and remembrance. Around Dumbledore's tomb was to be a cemetery for the fallen, a monument was to be erected and today the mass service would take place.

The magical loop hole that Bill had thought of had been enhanced. The families of the fallen could visit the cemetery anytime they wished.

New stronger wards were being woven in to the castle and the grounds. Charlie Weasley had even sent down a detailed map of all the secret tunnels and entrances he knew about. No one wanted the students at risk ever again.

Minerva sat on the dais and looked over the sea of faces. Augusta and Neville Longbottom, his face bearing the scars of the magical fire, his body, hidden by clothing, bearing the scars of that horrid past year.

Andromeda Tonks, holding the wee baby, surrounded by the Weasleys. So like that family who had given so much to think not of themselves and their grief and to think of supporting her in hers.

There was Ms. Granger, right where she expected her to be, next to Ronald, that reminded her Poppy owed her a galleon.

Harry holding tight to Ginny Weasley's hand, yes they would make a good couple. No one else would ever understand Harry as Ginny did.

There was George, looking so lost without Fred.

What would the future hold for this and all the other families. Would she see any of their children sorted?

****************

It was her last day at Hogwarts, she had done all she could. Poppy had convinced her that it was time to take it easy. She had found a wee little house in hogsmede, near to Molly and Arthur.

She had seen the beginning of the next generation sorted. She celebrated at the births of the children. The Weasleys had become her family.

The last few years had been peaceful. Now she sat at her last feast as headmistress. Neville would do a good job as her successor. Now she could relax and bounce red-headed babies on her knee, and amuse toddlers by transfiguring tea-cups into teddies.

******************

Tired she was so tired…but at peace. She knew it was time she could hear the pipes calling softly. Surrounded by the children, now adults who loved her so she slipped quietly from this earth.

Opening her eyes she smelled heather and peat smoke. Looking about she saw the Scotland of her youth. Running towards her were her bothers, màmaidh (momma), dadaidh (daddy), and Donnchadh (Duncan)! Joyfully she picked up her tartan and ran!


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny sat looking around her office. Who would have thought all those years ago that not just one but two of the students that had violated the security of this place would become the head of Hogwarts!

This past month had been hard. The shocked patronus from Hannah, Neville dead in his sleep, sheparding the grieving students through the funeral and the last two weeks of school.

Then the board of governors meeting and offering the position to her. Harry and she had talked at length, there would be no retiring, for good reasons, security, consistency, the head stayed until they died.

But in the years since she had come here to teach flying she had come to love teaching. Watching youngsters become the adults they were meant to be.

Sure it was tough, especially with the flood, every generation, of Weasleys Potters, Lupins and Malfoys. Each with that strong desire to cause as much mischief as possible!

How many times had they all laughed in the teacher's lounge about the latest prank, Neville always turning to her, with his lopsided grin, "It's got to be genetic!"

She had to admit, even Rose and Scorpios' children (who had been adopted) and their progeny showed a strong inclination toward mischief!

Finally they had called James, Al and Lilly together and they had made a family decision. To a person her children had agreed that, if it was what she wanted to do, they could think of no better person to oversee their grandchildren's education.

So here she was today, sitting behind the head's desk. The portal to the Leaky Cauldron was no more, a new portrait hung on the wall and her quidditch things adorned the shelves and walls.

Tomorrow would begin the hunt for a new flying instructor and the process of learning just how to run a school as important as Hogwarts.

SSSSSS

She heard the stairs moving and glanced up, the portrait of Neville observed; "I do believe that will be Harry with some tea Ginny." Tuts could be heard from the older portraits, they did not approve of her insisting they use her first name.

She smiled and let out a contented sigh as she watched Harry levitating a full tea tray through the door

Even though he was a little bent and his once black hair now a gunmetal gray, he still made her heart flutters.

"I thought you could use a little snack to see you through all those applications!" Harry gently lowered the try on to a table just behind her desk, near the fireplace. "Any of them look promising?"

Ginny smiled, "One or two but there is one surprise. Apparently Rose is tired of retirement already." (Rose Weasley-Malfoy, their niece had just last year turned over the CEO position at the cannons to her son.)

"Could it be that she wants to be here to watch her great-grandchildren? Great grandchildren! Just think Gin we could very well watch our great-great grandchildren graduate! Not bad for a boy who was never supposed to live past 17, huh!"

SSSSSS

Ginny and Harry did get to watch many more Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys experience Hogwarts. Harry went to the next big adventure first. Then Ron was gone. Ginny went as Neville had, quietly in her sleep. Hermione was the last to be buried in the cemetery on the Hogwarts grounds.

But their legacy lives on. Their children and their children have remained the keepers of the peace, the teachers, the entertainers and the healers of this magical world.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry sat quietly in the cemetery at Hogwarts. This whole section was full of Weasley's. He often came down here to sit amongst his family. Sometimes it was just to find quiet, away from the bustle of the students, others it was to remember. Today it was to grieve.

Harry was lost in memories as he walked among the graves. Here was Molly, his mother in all but birth, he remembered the kind red headed woman who he first met at Kings cross. Beside her was Arthur, gone for so long, the man who defined for him what a dad was.

Next to them, Fred, jokester, friend and hero. Harry smiled as he remembered the toilet seat. Beside Fred, as in life, George. The joker with the heart of gold. How many people had that little joke shop helped? Beside George his Angelina.

Percy next, the prodigal who returned and from then on devoted his life to righting wrongs and chasing windmills. Audrey, by right of marrying a hero, beside him.

Bill, with his beautiful wife Fleur. How those two had enriched all their lives! He with his quiet strength and she with her grace and love.

There, beside his older brother, Charlie, beloved professor. Small stuffed animals always decorating his stone. Harry supposed they would until all the students who had loved him died.

Then the grave that hurt the most, the newest one. How could Ron be gone? For well over 150 years it had been Harry, Ron and Hermione. No more would there be chess matches, quidditch games and marveling at how much food Ron could eat.

Now there was only one other person who knew what it had been like those long hard seven years. Ginny understood most of what they had gone through but her experiences had differed from theirs.

How did Hermione do it? Sure the first 3 months had been hard; she had walked around pale and silent. Then Warda, her grand-daughter, had convinced her to return to Hogwarts and her position as librarian. Now as he felt himself getting more and more tired she seemed to be getting her second wind.

Harry knew he should try to hang on for Ginny, Hermione and the rest of the family, but it felt as if his race was almost run. At night he dreamed of his folks, Sirius, Remus and all the others that waited on the other side.

With a sigh and a wave of his hand fresh flowers appeared on all the graves. Then the shrunken, bent old man turned toward what had been his first home. Slowly he made his way toward Ginny and the waiting students


	17. Chapter 17

Roxanne finished counting the till. Not bad for a summer weekend in Hogsmede. Her Dad and mum wanted to talk to her this evening. She wondered if they had come up with a new product line or if it was family related. Whatever.

Just as Roxie popped home Georgie, her 2 year old escaped from the back door. "Caught ya! Are you running away from Missy or Daddy?"

The adorable red-head looked shyly up at her mom. "Missy go home, daddy give Robbie a bath. I was looking for you!"

Roxie swung Georgie up on her shoulder and 'whooshed' her in to the comfy kitchen of their Scottish farm home.

Rob, her hubby had been in her year, a Ravenclaw, a redhead and they had dated occasionally during Hogwarts. It was about a year after school when she was working a weekend at the Hogsmede store that he had walked in looking for a birthday present for his nephew.

One thing led to another and soon she was staying at this very farm every chance she got. They were married in the off season and as soon as she found out she was pregnant with Georgie she quit the Harpies and took over for her grandmother at the Hogsmede store.

"Mummy why we need a sitter tonight?" Roxie knew that if her little imp found out mummy and daddy's dinner was with g-ma and g-pa there would be heck to pay.

"Mummy has a business dinner and Daddy has to come along to keep mummy awake." Georgie giggled at the thought of her mummy falling asleep at dinner.

Rob appeared carrying their son, a towel wrapped around his little body. Chubby arms and legs waved in the air. "Mr. Man here decided to play with his poop! I tell you what I thought cows were a mess! I'll muck the barn anytime compared to getting baby poop out from between toes!"

Roxie took her sweet smelling boy; "Tell you what I'll get him in his jammies if you will pop over and get grandma."

Soon Molly was settled in their living room, reading to her little great-grand-daughter, and Rob and Roxanne were heading toward the apparition point.

SSSSSS

"So Roxie I bet you're wondering what this is all about." George leaned back to look at his beautiful daughter. Angie, on the other hand was marveling at how much her son-in-law looked like her hubby.

"Your mum and I want to retire, not just yet but we want to start planning for it. We think it is time you started learning all the aspects of the business. That means that you will leave the Hogsmede store. You've proven what an excellent manager you are. Next I want you to start at WWW headquarters. You're going to rotate through all the departments, at your own pace. Freddie has no desire to work for WWW, Rose and Hugo are perfectly happy in their careers. Fleur already snatched up Dom, Louis is out saving the world and Vic's a business mogul. So I can say with all sincerity that we oldsters are very happy you wanted to be a part of WWW past graduation!"

SSSSSS

That had been the start of what she had come to think of as her university. She had learned from the best. Hands down her dad was the best inventor of his and many other generations. He took her in to the lab and awakened her creative side. Hugo, James and Freddie frequently stopped by to work on ideas. The creative team her dad had gathered was outstanding.

Uncle Bill had taught her all about business finance. Her mum about managing a corporation full of personnel.

Now this was the day. Tonight Freddie and she were hosting a retirement dinner for their mum and Dad. Teddy and Vic's son Fred Lupin had graduated from Hogwarts and come to work as her assistant.

He didn't know it but Uncle Bill would be announcing his retirement tonight too. Fred Lupin was about to become a vice-president of WWW.

They had promoted one of their brightest to head the lab.

George and Angie were retiring to their island. What once had been the only land that grew plants for their potions and products was devoted mainly to the ingredients needed for Uncle Neville's cure for the werewolf affliction.

What had been a sanctuary for those so afflicted would now be her folk's home.


	18. Chapter 18

Teddy, the imp had talked Uncle George in to one more ice cream cone. Now it was bed-time and the four year old had quite a tummy ache.

Ginny busied herself with making a potion to soothe the little guy's tummy. Harry had Teddy in his arms in what they referred to as Teddy's room.

He was gently rocking back and forth trying to comfort the crying boy.

SSSSSS

They had finally gotten Teddy's tummy settled enough to allow him to sleep. Ginny and Harry snuggled together sleepily in their big bed.

Ginny chuckled, "Look at us. Most of the people we went to school with are out partying until all hours of the morning. Here we are at 10 pm grateful to be going to sleep!"

Harry grinned. "I guess that's what happens when you are god-parents to an active toddler who has uncles that are as immature as he is!"

Harry was having a pleasant dream, flying over the Scottish countryside when a persistent noise penetrated his foggy mind.

"Unca Harry! Unca Harry! Oh please don't leave me! Grandma! Aunt Ginny! Where are you?"

As Harry returned to consciousness sobbing could be heard coming from the bedroom down the hall.

Grabbing his glasses and wand he hurried to Teddy. The four year old was tangled in his bedcovers. Harry quickly scooped him up, freeing his head and arms from the tangled sheets.

Tear streaked eyes met his. "Unca Harry I thought you had left me too!"

Holding back his own tears Harry hugged him close, "I'm here Teddy, and I'm not leaving."

Ginny found them the next morning, curled together in Teddy's little bed. Harry still had on his glasses and his wand was clutched tightly in his hand. Both of his arms wrapped around his god-son.


	19. Chapter 19

Ron carefully made his way down the stairs, wand drawn, scanning for any abnormalities.

Soon hundreds of magical children and their parents would stream on to the platform above him. The new term was about to begin.

Very few would know that every year aurors patrolled the dark and twisted warrens beneath Platform 9 ¾.

Assuring himself that all was well he settled in to a nook that afforded a good view of the stairs and most of the long service tunnel.

As he waited and watched a part of his brain remained alert while another bit entertained itself with thoughts of home and family.

Hermione had been reading stories of British muggle history to the children each night through the summer. Rose had become enthralled by the story of Boudicca, an ancient Celtic queen that had fought the Romans and once was thought to be buried under platform 9 ¾.

Muggles had claimed for well over 100 years that her ghost walked the underground service tunnels.

When Rose had heard Ron explaining why he would not be on the platform to see Teddy and Victoire off this year she had begged to accompany him to see if the queen's ghost truly walked there.

It had become an obsession with her. The begging and pleading had not ended until Hermione, through her contacts in the muggle government, had arraigned a late night tour of the tower of London, truly one of the most haunted areas of London.

A Yeoman Guard, brother of a wizard, volunteered to lead them on the tour. He had apparently done a wonderful job. Rose had returned home bubbling with excitement.

They had met and talked with Lady Jane Grey, Queen Anne Boleyn and Queen Catheryn Howard.

They had seen the two little princes that were buried in a chest in the wall, allowing their evil uncle to assume the throne, but the boys merely stared and quickly faded away.

Molly had nearly had a seizure when Rose began telling her grandmum about the trip. She had been convinced the little girl would have nightmares.

On the contrary, Rose continued to sleep soundly. The only change had been her asking to go to a muggle bookstore to spend her allowance on a book about Henry the VIII and his wives.

Tomorrow her Grandma Granger was taking her to a large one in London.

A rumble noise filled the air; Ron knew that soon the all clear would signal that the Hogwarts express had safely left the station. He unfolded his lanky frame and stretched.

Harry had promised him lunch at a new a Japanese restaurant near the station. A California roll sounded real good right about now.

AN- We watched a show, "discovering the world of harry potter" tonight. It was filmed a few years ago and talked of the myth that Boudicca is buried under Kings Cross. That prompted this one shot.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco lay curled in a tight ball. The inky dark of his bare room his only comfort. He wore the blanket of night like Potter's infamous invisibility cloak.

Every morning he hid behind the daily breakfast conversation with his mother, weaving for her a positive look at their present and future.

Then carefully dressed in his worn, but neat clothing he headed to the job he abhorred. There he hid behind the mask of a helpful dedicated employee.

Evenings were spent once again in his mother's company. Lack of money, friends and social standing forcing them to profess to enjoy quiet evenings reading at home.

Thus had been the flow of his days, week after week, month after month until they had stretched into years since the fall of the Voldemort.

Even alone, he shuddered just to think his name. The year after Dumbledore's death had been terrifying. His home used as a prison, a head quarters. The things he had been forced to watch, to endure. To do had scared him deeply.

Night was when he could cry, He cried for the life that had been denied him by birth and breeding. He cried for fear he would never be able to provide security for his mother. He cried out in his fear that he would become as mad as his Aunt and his father. He cried because he was so desperately lonely.

Paris, the city of love! Draco gagged at the thought! Every day he was forced to watch as lovers strolled the streets and entered the store. He was certain there would be no one for him.

Who would want him? As if the disgrace of his last name were not enough, he had nothing to offer. No home, but this worn and shabby flat. No income, but the pittance he and his mother earned at menial jobs. And then there was the taint of madness.

Tonight it was worse; he had seen them, Harry Potter and his bride. Of course he knew they had wed. It had been splashed all over every bloody paper and magazine in the sodding wizarding world.

For months before he had been surrounded by the breathless headlines speculating about the big event. The store's shelves were filled them.

He could not avoid the rabid consumption of the merest morsel a reporter might uncover.

Then the officially released photo of the wedding party, Potter and the Weasley brat in the middle, looking at each other in a way Draco knew he had no hope of ever looking at someone like.

The Headlines had screamed that the newlyweds were off to an undisclosed honeymoon location. The English and French papers were full of speculation as to where that might be.

Draco knew, now. He had seen them, holding hands and strolling down the sidewalk, looking in to the windows of the row of shops.

They had sat at a sidewalk table sipping coffee. They were just feet from the store where he worked. For the first time he left work early, pleading an awful headache. He had hurried through the back alleys and left a note for his mother, perpetuating the lie about the headache. Then he had locked himself in to his room and waited for dark. When it came he embraced it and he could, at last, cry.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN -** If you have read my fics Teddy or Harry and Ginny you will know what world cup this is.

SSSSSS

The section that George and Ron had reserved for the family was prime viewing. Andy and Molly were wrangling Teddy and Victoire prior to the game. Bill and Harry both had to work during the game but, for Bill the Weasley money, (WWW was the largest generator of income for the London branch) had assured he was supervising the kiosk in the stadium that had the best view of the field. Harry's reputation and the fact that he was already beloved by his co-workers, assured him prime placement atop the press box, in the security center. He had been strictly ordered to watch England's team, for safety reasons…..cough….wink.

Fleur and Hermione had gone with George and Ron to get refreshments for everyone. The order had gotten so large that Hermione had resorted to a quill and parchment.

Andy and Teddy had wandered through the food court area of the grounds at lunch one day and discovered a stand selling what was billed as Mexican food.

Ron was in search of Chicago deep dish pizza. Angie had brought one in for lunch early in the week and he had fallen in love. That night he had introduced it to his dad and now they were planning a wood fired oven in the backyard of the burrow.

Molly had discovered a tasty American sausage called a 'hot dog' and wanted to try another.

Add the orders of the rest of the family and Percy wondered if they would return in time for the release of the snitch.

Floating enough food to feed an army in front of them they did return in time. The game was so exciting that Teddy failed to eat his entire requested item and carefully wrapped it and asked Aunt Hermione to place a warming spell on it for after the game.

When Harry returned with a triumphant and exhausted Ginny to the family's camping area Teddy was in his pj's eating what to all intent and purposes appeared to be bright orange goo on crisps.

Running to Ginny Teddy raised his sticky face for a kiss, exclaiming "You did it!"

After Ginny, along with the little ones had been tucked in to bed Harry sat with Hermione, glancing at the stars, just enjoying the sounds of England's fans celebrating.

Idly he peered in to the plastic container where dregs of the bright orange goo could be seen faintly glowing.

"Do you have any idea what this stuff is that Teddy was eating?"

Hermione absently replied, "It's called 'nachos'. Apparently it's a big seller at American Quidditch stadiums."

"What, exactly is it?"

"As far as I can tell it is a corn crisp covered in, what is loosely called, melted cheese. Teddy loves the stuff."

Grunting, Harry leaned back in his chair and pondered the eating habits of Americans and toddlers.


	22. Chapter 22

NOTE!: The herbs and minerals mentioned in this potion are DEADLY! If used incorrectly. We are not trained Alchemists or do we live in the world created my Ms. Rowling. DO NOT MAKE THIS POTION!

SSSSSS

The rotund balding wizard in the slightly disorderly robes burst through the doors of the pub. The dimpled smiling, grey haired witch behind the bar immediately hurried to him. He looked deeply in to her questioning eyes and nodded.

Hannah's hand squeezed his arm and, as tears filled both of their eyes, she spoke. "You have to tell Teddy."

SSSSSS

Many years before.......

Twelve year old Teddy Lupin quietly worked beside eleven year old Victoire Weasley in the greenhouse.

No neither was serving detention, Uncle Neville, or Professor as they called him during the school year, needed help and both were excellent gardeners, a trait their Uncle had encouraged from a young age.

They had on gloves and were carefully harvesting the roots of the Wolfs bane plants.

Gathering the precious roots in the moist towel that held them Teddy headed to the front as Victoire cleaned and put away the tools.

After the safe delivery of the towel to Neville they both stood in front of the sink carefully scrubbing from fingertips to elbows. Neville emphasized the danger in just a bit of wolfs bane being ingested before being brewed properly.

Arms and hands red from the warm water and their efforts they joined Neville at his desk for tea and cookies, their typical reward for satisfying work.

Teddy looked toward the casket of wolfs bane waiting to be delivered to Uncle George's labs.

"Professor how does the wolfs bane potion help people like my dad?"

Neville had anticipated a question like this at some point.

"Brewed properly it allows the person to not succumb to change unless hit by the full moon directly. But brewed improperly it kills."

Victoire looked up thoughtfully munching on her cookie. "I remember a cat ate a bit from the side of the road when I was little, it caused it such horrible things to happen. It vomited and went limp and mewed so pitifully. Mammon killed it with her wand, to end its pain."

They were quiet for a bit, then Teddy softly asked; "It took years to figure out the potion didn't it?"

Neville nodded.

"Do you think it will take years more to figure out a potion to cure them?"

Neville sipped his tea to give him time. "I'm afraid so. I know we keep trying but the side effects are so deadly we can't figure out how to get it strong enough without killing the patient."

Victoire thoughtfully added "I asked mammon why we could not give the kitty some ginger to help make her better, mammon always gives us ginger when we vomit, but she explained that the vomiting was just one of the effects, that we would have to give the kitty a whole apothecary of stuff and the poor kitty could never get it down in time."

Soon it was time for all three to head back in to the castle, Victoire skipped ahead and Teddy hung back with Neville. "I sure would like to see a cure...I think my dad would have liked that."

SSSSSS

That little conversation planted a seed in Neville's fertile brain. Summers and every free chance he had he worked on brewing the wolfs bane stronger, combining it with herbs and minerals to combat the lethal side effects.

Last fall he was sure he had it right, he had taken it to George. The lab had tweaked it a bit and found a way to concentrate it into a small pill.

They had started with a group of volunteers, workers of WWW, slowly increasing the dosage, giving it over four months. Then they had waited. The first full moon the volunteers had not transformed, still they waited. Now it had been 6 months and no signs of Lycronthope could be found in any of them.

George and he had just presented their studies to the MOM and approval of mass marketing had been given.

George was ready and able to bring production on line rapidly. WWW, and Neville, could make millions from this but they had talked, neither George nor he felt it was right to profit from its sale.

So Hermione had drawn up not for Profit papers for them, the Remus Lupin institute would handle the distribution of the product. Angie and St. Mungo's would begin training doctors immediately.

With any luck the wish Teddy had all those years ago would come true.

SSSSSS

Neville had found Teddy covered in boys and hay in a barn on his and Victoire's farm. Apparently they were supposed to be fixing farm equipment, but it had digressed in to an all out wrestling match that Teddy was winning until his three sons ganged up on him.

"Uncle Neville! What brings you out to our neck of the woods?" Teddy deftly flicked his wand and hay removed itself from the Lupin males.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you and Victoire, would you all meet me at Harry and Ginny's in about an hour? I'll tell you more then."

Puzzled, but willing, Teddy agreed.

An hour later saw the boys off to play in their 'Ganpa Harry's' back yard with handfuls of 'Ganma Ginny's' brownies to tide them over. Ginny and Victoire soon had the girls tucked in to the cribs that were always at the ready for a visit.

Neville led them in to Harry's study, the pensive that Dumbledore had left Harry sat on the desk.

Neville used his wand to extract a thin silvery memory and place it in the basin. "I'd like you both to revisit a day a while ago."

SSSSSS

Returning to the room Neville spoke; "It was that conversation that both inspired me and gave me a new direction in my research. You both are very much responsible for something the world will find out about tomorrow. George and I want you to know that soon there will be no need for anyone to go through what your dad did Teddy. We have the cure, we have tested it and it does work."

Neville said that despite the accolades he received afterwards, his best reward was the tight hug Teddy held him in as they both cried.

SSSSSS

Neville and George both received Merlin first class awards...again. The Remus Lupin foundation went on to wipe out Lycronothpe in a generation.

SSSSSS

Tonks and Remus looked down on the sleeping figure of their son, and on the still awake form of his former student. "And the children shall lead them...... Remus just think, a chance remark by a young girl and the heartfelt wish of a boy, heard by just the right man has led us to this."

Remus smiled and hugged her. "God is good Dora, God is good.

SSSSSS

Famous wizarding discoveries of the 21st centurary, Volume 4, Lychronothpe cure.

Neville Longbottom, hero of Hogwarts, currently head master of self same institution and famous herbologist combined Wolf's bane with Lime Extract, ginger extract, mint, chamomile, Indian gooseberry, butterfly milkweed extract, Atropea Belladonna, magnesium and quinine to form the cure.

Professor Longbottom, known for his unassuming manner, credits the idea for the combination to Victoire Lupin, business woman and member of the famous Weasley family.

The Professor additionally credits her husband, Theodore Lupin, son of a werewolf himself, and Harry Potter's godson, for the inspiration to seek the cure.

Professor Longbottom's other discoveries can be found through these volumes.


	23. Chapter 23

He sat quietly, unafraid for the first time in months. Luna had called him brave; it had been early on, before they had snatched her from the train, they had just rescued 3 first year muggle borns from the Carrow's gang of masochists. He had saw the same fear in their eyes he had felt as a square peg in Hogwart's round hole, but it had been intensified by the insanity they were all forced to live in.

He had snapped and suddenly everything Harry had taught them, everything he had admired in others was a part of him. He had charged, wand drawn and spells he did not know he knew had left his lips. It was not until McGonagall and the order had gotten the three children safely out of the castle that he really sort of woke up.

He and Ginny had gotten Luna safely back to the door to her common room and that was when she had touched his face lightly and told him how brave he had been.

He and Ginny had made it safely back to Gryffindor, she had paused before ascending the stairs to her dorm and looked deeply into his face. "You don't feel brave do you?"

Those simple words, said with such care and concern were his undoing. He began to weep. The raw emotions that they all had to hide daily poured forth. Ginny wrapped him in her arms and whispered; "It's all right, I'm afraid too."


	24. Chapter 24

Hannah was usually the prototype cheerful London landlady. Not tonight though.

Ginny, Kreacher and the children had gone with Angie to the island to get away from the harsh winter weather and Harry had taken to stopping by the cauldron after work to have dinner.

This blustery Thursday night found Harry the only customer. Hannah and Neville had sat with him and they were just finishing up their meal.

Sitting back and sipping his tea Harry turned his commanding green eyes on Hannah; "Are you feeling all right Hannah? You're just not your usual self tonight."

Neville reached over and took his wife's hand and shot an annoyed look Harry's way. "This is the anniversary of the day her mum died Harry."

Harry hit his head with the heel of his hand; "Oh Hannah I am so sorry I can be such a thoughtless git sometimes."

Tears brimming in her beautiful brown eyes Hannah looked up; "Oh Harry don't beat yourself, it's just never easy this time of the year."

Harry reached across the table and covered her other hand with his scared but gentle hand; "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Neville was the one to answer; "I know it's hard for you to talk about, and we would both understand if you would rather not, but could you tell Hannah about Kings Cross and the forest?"

If any customers had ventured out that night they would have found the Leaky Cauldron closed up early, lights on late in the Longbottom's flat above.


	25. Chapter 25

Hannah was usually the prototype cheerful London landlady. Not tonight though.

Ginny, Kreacher and the children had gone with Angie to the island to get away from the harsh winter weather and Harry had taken to stopping by the cauldron after work to have dinner.

This blustery Thursday night found Harry the only customer. Hannah and Neville had sat with him and they were just finishing up their meal.

Sitting back and sipping his tea Harry turned his commanding green eyes on Hannah; "Are you feeling all right Hannah? You're just not your usual self tonight."

Neville reached over and took his wife's hand and shot an annoyed look Harry's way. "This is the anniversary of the day her mum died Harry."

Harry hit his head with the heel of his hand; "Oh Hannah I am so sorry I can be such a thoughtless git sometimes."

Tears brimming in her beautiful brown eyes Hannah looked up; "Oh Harry don't beat yourself, it's just never easy this time of the year."

Harry reached across the table and covered her other hand with his scared but gentle hand; "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Neville was the one to answer; "I know it's hard for you to talk about, and we would both understand if you would rather not, but could you tell Hannah about Kings Cross and the forest?"

If any customers had ventured out that night they would have found the Leaky Cauldron closed up early, lights on late in the Longbottom's flat above.


	26. Chapter 26

Rose and Scorpius were beaming. Warda, their newly newly adopted daughter was toddling amongst her cousins. The family had gathered to celebrate this new member.

Teddy was leaning against the porch pillar watching the fun when Harry joined him. With a wave of his wand a familiar plaster cast appeared. Teddy smiled; "I see you're feeling nostalgic."

Harry nodded; "I thought Rose might like something similar. Andi told me how she did this do you think you get the little beauty from her admirers? I have it ready in the kitchen."

Just after dinner Harry handed the completed project to Rose and Scorpius, wonderingly they looked upon their daughter's small handprint and this poem:

_Not flesh of my flesh, Nor bone of my bone,  
But still miraculously my own.  
Never forget for a single minute,  
You didn't grow under my heart - but in it  
--- Fleur Conkling Heylinger_


	27. Chapter 27

Hugo Granger had seen enough to know that his daughter was suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome.

The stress she had been under at the end of her 6th year had convinced Jean and himself that what Hermione was telling them about the danger they were in was all too real.

Now that the war was over, he and Jean were back home and Hermione and Ron were spending so much time at their house he had time to observe both of them.

Carefully, over many evenings, Ron and Hermione had told them everything, from their first year in school to the final battle.

It seemed to help a bit but both of them were still jumpy, a sudden noise would find them on alert, wands drawn.

As he and Jean spent more time with the rest of Ron's family it became clear that they all were suffering from PTSS also to varying degrees, but the worst were the four youngest.

It came to a head one summer evening at Grimald Place. The family had just finished a fine dinner and was sleepily enjoying tea in the parlor when a crash was heard from the kitchen.

Jean and he were overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of wands and the rush toward the sound. Getting there last Hugo found a shattered tureen on the floor, his daughter shaking, being held by Ron and Harry clutching his house elf muttering; "Not dead, not dead, not dead…."

Apparently Kreacher had slipped and hit his head, dropping the tureen. Harry had arrived first and reacted thinking he had been killed. Ginny was kneeling beside Harry, crying soundlessly.

Hugo helped Bill and Arthur get Harry to his bed, Fleur appeared shortly with a potion to help him sleep. Ginny held his hand until he drifted off. She was carried to her room by her oldest brother, asleep before he had her completely in his arms.

Hugo stopped Arthur with a hand on his forearm; "Arthur has Ginny and Harry really talked about what they have been through with anyone? Hermione and Ron have been talking with Jean and I and it seems to help, but I get the feeling Harry and Ginny haven't said a word."

Arthur looked grim; "Just bits and pieces. Frankly I have been so wrapped up in my own grief that I've sort of forgotten to be a dad."

It was a bit before the two men returned to the downstairs; Arthur's eyes were red when they did.

Hugo pulled Bill and Charlie to one side; "Boys we have a problem and it will take all of us to make it better. Do you think you could get Percy to stay here and would the two of you and Fleur stay also?

"I have a friend, a specialist in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, he's a muggle, but I've trusted him with Hermione's secret, he can help. It we don't get everybody help now some of the people we love are going to self destruct."

It took some convincing, every Weasley thought that it was a good Idea 'for everyone else, but they were personally OK'. The one who finally convinced his parents and brothers was George.

Percy arraigned for he and his dad to have a few days off, Hugo and Jean canceled their appointments and their friend Steve agreed to intense group sessions.

It began with Hugo and Jean telling their story, what it felt like to have a witch as a daughter, to struggle to understand this new world they had been thrust in to. Then the growing fear as they watched her fight evil, the helplessness of not being able to help, what it took to agree to have their memories altered to keep them safe.

Then Hermione spoke of what it felt like to be a muggle-born, the feeling of being an out-cast at first then the friendship with 'the boys' and the fight that grew every year. How hard it was for her to ask her parents to allow her to erase her from their memories, the yearlong hunt, Ron leaving, her torture at Malfoy Manor, seeing her friends die and thinking it had all been for naught when she saw Harry's limp body.

Ron spoke of his fear of failing and shame at leaving Harry and Hermione and so much more. He poured out his love for his family, Harry and Hermione and his grief at losing Fred.

Surprisingly it was George who opened up next, speaking with pride at all he and Fred had done, Potter watch, the joke shop and working with the order. How they had shared how afraid they had been for Ron and Ginny, how they had grown to admire their parents, how he felt as though he was just half a person now.

Then Ginny spoke, she started with how it felt to have fallen in to Riddle's trap of the diary, the fear watching her brother fighting evil with Harry, the pain of loving Harry and realizing that he might not live to have a future with her and of the last months she spent at Hogwarts, the torture and the resistance.

And so it went with all the Weasleys, even Percy spoke of the estrangement and his fears, and then Harry spoke. He started with his childhood at the Dursleys and ended with his deep grief over all who had died.

When they were done they felt drained, but yet a bit lighter and much more of a family than ever before.

It wasn't a magic cure and they each dealt with their issues for the rest of their lives, but they learned that they could ask for and receive help from each other; none of them had to go it alone.

Hugo and Jean learned to love this magical family as much as their daughter did and the love they shared with the Weasley-Potters laid the ground work for the next generation's ease with all things muggle.

Steve found work teaching magical healers how to treat the survivors and went on to professorship at Oxford, working with both its muggle and magical students.


	28. Chapter 28

AN= OK so I thought I was going to sit down and write the next chapter in Neville's story but I've had the image of Freddy the second and George, his daddy in my head for MONTHS and I keep hearing George say: wait that would ruin the whole thing………

………….

The burrow was awash in the soft tones of early spring, George was levitating his brother Ron, who was clearing the roof edge of debris and checking for any breaks in the slate tiles.

Harry was diligently scrubbing the outside of the kitchen window with one hand while entertaining 10 month old Albus with bubbles from his wand with the other.

This was Weasley spring cleaning. They always started at Love Cottage, as soon as the weather broke in Scotland, and worked their way to London, ending at Grimald Place.

Atop the house Charlie was re-pointing stones in the chimney that had come lose for a run-in with a stray bluddger.

In the Garage Bill was helping his Dad pack up the last of his treasures to move them to Love Cottage, Hermione had said that he could keep them there as long as he wanted, but with Rose growing and Ron using it to tinker with Ideas for WWW, he knew they could use the room.

Teddy and Victoire were de-noming the garden and at the same time entertaining James and Dominique with fancy tosses and distance competitions.

Percy was stretching fresh rope upon the clothes' line poles while his Molly tried to "help" her daddy buy grabbing at his wand and the rope.

Inside Grandmum Molly would be supervising the scrubbing from top to bottom of every surface and Hermione would be insuring everything had a place and was in it.

Ginny, fresh off a late night reporting quidditch had been made to lay down with her niece Roxanne who was fussy with a spring cold and George was at a loss as to where Freddy was….dang he hoped he wasn't pestering Angelina. As soon as Ron didn't need him he'd see where his son had gone.

The peaceful sound of contented workers was suddenly split with an undistinguishable roar from inside the house. Acting quickly, George lowered Ron to the ground and ran toward the door.

Wand drawn he yanked it open just as his two year old son shot out of the house. With the reactions honed from years of quidditch George snatched him up.

What greeted him was the sight of his son covered in Mrs. Wrigley's all purpose magical school glue with strands of long red hair stuck in it.

He felt more than heard the rumble of many approaching feet. As the combined voices of his wife, mum and sister exploded in "Fredric Fabian Weasley the Second!" He stepped aside, sat his son down and advised "Run son, just run."

……………….

It was about 4 hours later, the two foot of hair Freddy had cut from one side of his sleeping aunt's head had been regrown, The glue and hair he had plastered to the top of his bald sister's head washed off and the miscreant pulled from under the chicken coop and punished.

George was in the doghouse because he had let Freddy get away but at least he wasn't alone, seems Ron and Harry had gotten the giggles and Ginny had done a bit of fancy hexing, the rest of the men had retired to the shed and had their laughs, quietly, there.

What worried Teddy the most was the contemplative look on James' face……..


	29. Chapter 29

Dudley's lament

Caution if you do not like curse words do not read.

A very intoxicated Dudley sat morosely looking out over the back garden at number 12 Grimald place.

Teddy had left eh Saturday before for Hogwarts and Dudley's wife had picked up on his down mood and pitched a fit, screaming about how he loved the freaks like his cousin more than he did her and their girls.

Dudley tried to be close to his girls and really had loved his wife at one time but the older she got the more she resembled his dad and that was not a comforting picture.

Today he had taken the family over to his folks so he could do some repair work for his mom. At lunch his wife and dad had started in on him and he had had enough. He stormed out and ended up at Harry's place.

Hermione and Ron had been there and he tried to leave, figuring he was intruding, but Hermione had insisted he stay and that she had some paperwork that just had to be done. They had watched the game Ginny was covering on the cableless.

Now he, Ron and Harry were enjoying the clear night and waiting for her return home. He was defiantly feeling better but every time he thought about going home to the scene that he was sure waited for him he cringed.

When Ginny joined them she assessed the situation and insisted he use her cell to tell his wife he would be staying the night with them.

His wife's berating was clear to everyone in the yard and he was sure the neighbors could have heard if the yard was not magically protected.

He snapped the cell shut, took a swig of his beer and blurted out: "Why didn't I marry a witch instead of a Bitch!"


	30. Chapter 30

When we were little I loved Bella. Her dark smoldering eyes and graceful movements, the way father always preferred her to me. Then I feared her.

When she and father became bored with their entertainments in the dungeon they would look elsewhere. For father it was our mother that became his prey, for Bella it was me. Oh neither would leave a mark where it would show…after all you cannot see a soul. In the end I hated her.

She brought the evil into our home, she and Lucious, but even he became scared. The difference was he was scared for himself; I was scared for my son. The way she toyed with Draco, always watching me to see if I would register fear or loathing. I was happy when Molly Weasley killed her.

……………………

When I attended Hogwarts I worshiped Lucious. He was older, tall, good looking, pale looks to equal mine. Then I loved him.

He courted me, gave me flowers and small gifts. Little did I know it was because his father and mine had decided we would wed. I was a conquest, a duty he must perform. Then I feared him.

The honeymoon lasted until I lost the first baby. He beat me, using his fists to emphasize his belief that I had failed and killed his son. Then, for a while I loved him again.

After Draco was born he showered me with attention and gifts. It was almost like he loved me, but then the doctor said I would have no more sons for him and I tolerated him, for the sake of our son.

He never touched me again, we lived in separate bedrooms and if Draco was not there we never even spoke. Then I hated him.

I hated him for turning my world in to chaos, for putting our son in danger, for being alive. I was happy when Harry Potter killed him.

…………………………

When Andromeda was born I adored her. I wanted to protect her from Bella and our father. I loved her.

At school I watched as she turned from our upbringing and sought out friends of her own and I was jealous of her, and a bit afraid. Then I was mad at her.

How could she run away and leave mother and me alone to face Bella and our father? Then I despised her.

Flaunting our family, having a freak for a daughter with a mudblood. Living the life I could not. Then I feared her.

Her husband was killed by the people my husband encouraged and aided, if it was me I would want to take revenge. Then I wept for her.

Our sister killed her only child. I saw her body laid in the great hall and Andromeda's heartbreak at seeing her there. But it was Molly Weasley that comforted her; I felt I had no right. For the rest of my life I will miss her.

………………………………….

When I first met Astoria I hated her. She was taking all I had left from me, my son. He listened to her, not me but yet he was happy. Then I respected her.

She taught Draco to hold his head high again, she brought light and joy back in to our lives and gave us Scorpios. That is when I knew I loved her, and always would.

…………………………………….

As I lay her dying I know of just two people I have only loved, Draco and Scorpios. May my mistakes not darken their lives and may they know peace, love joy and happiness all the rest of their days.


	31. Chapter 31

Lorcan had always been their most sensitive child, so it was really no surprise to Rolf when he became as close to Mr. Olivander as Luna was. The old wand maker had no living family and they had seamlessly folded him into their own.

The nightmares Luna still had upon occasion, had been more frequent when they had first wed, slowly she had told him of her 6th year at Hogwarts and the months in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. "Mr. Olivander was the only kind soul there. If it had not been for him I would have gone mad with worry over daddy."

In the early years of their marriage they traveled the world locating and researching magical animals, but Luna made sure they were at home for Christmas and Mr. Olivander's birthday.

The little flat above the wand shop became their home in London and when Luna became pregnant with the twins he was as happy as any grandfather would be.

They stayed home more after that, Luna and the boys often visiting the old man on Diagon Alley. Lorcan showed an early interest in all the bits and bobs of wand-making. Mr. Olivander would give him the off cuts of wood and taught him early how to shape and smooth them.

Ginny convinced Mr. Olivander to begin recording his vast knowledge of wand lore and, with Luna, was his ghost writer. Lorcan poured over the books and sat quietly for hours listening as the old man explained the properties of woods and cores.

There was no arguing with the shopkeeper when it came time for the boy's wands, just as with Harry and Ginny's children he insisted that wands were free.

The twin's 6th year Lysander announced he wanted to follow his parents in to their field and Lorcan asked his adopted grandfather for a position as an apprentice wand maker.

For the next 10 years they worked side by side with Lorcan taking on more and more of the work. When the boys were 28 Lorcan opened the shop to find his mentor and friend dead in his favorite chair.

The funeral was massive, the private remembrance full of the old wand maker's adoptive family.

Lorcan was pleased and surprised to find he had inherited Olivander's business. The rest of the estate had been divided between Luna and a trust set up to train the generations of wand makers to come.

They buried him next to Xeno Lovegood, high on the hill, in the open, not confined or hemmed in by buildings. Behind his grave they planted groves of oak, willow and ash, trees that gave wonderful wand wood for generations.

AN – I am re-listening to Deathly Hallows and it struck me that after what Luna and Mr. Olivander had been through they would stay close.


	32. Chapter 32

Lilly saw the add in the Wednesday edition of the Prophet and something about it intrigued her. Of course she would have to book the ticket under an assumed name…………

_**Merlin Tours offers an exclusive excursion following the life of the legendary Harry Potter**_

_**Come spend three days and two nights exploring the sites that shaped the life and story of the man known still today as the savior of the wizarding world. **_

_**Included is the recently opened Harry Potter childhood home. The house in Little Whinding where the famous man lived from just after his first birthday until his 11th**__** year has now been opened as a museum, restored to as it was when the great man lived there.**_

_**From there we will visit Godric's Hollow, where he first survived the killing curse and his parents sacrificed their lives for him, starting him down the road to the defeat of the darkest wizard the 20**__**th**__** centenary ever knew.**_

_**That night, and the next we will stay at the charming Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmede, the next morning will be free so that you may explore the only wholly magical village in the UK, Perhaps you would like to visit the second store of the famous Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes chain. Founded by Harry Potters good friends, and the brothers of his wife Ginny, George and Fred Weasley. Take time to visit the memorial to the fallen, be sure to seek out Fred Weasley's grave, it is said that this prankster's grave is often overflowing with WWW products left by admirers.**_

_**See the mausoleum of Harry Potter's mentor and teacher, the great Albus Dumbledore and of course visit the graveyard where the veterans of the battle are buried, You will find Harry and Ginny Potter side, by side, along with the long time head of Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom and many other names known to you from your great witches and wizards history book.**_

_**That night we will attend a lecture from noted Harry Potter historian, Cameron Markly, while enjoying a feast full of the foods the great Harry Potter loved.**_

_**After a hearty breakfast the next morning, we will first visit the Chudley cannon's stadium, touring the museum dedicated to their history with a special section outlining the life of their owner for over 100 years, Mr. James Potter, Harry's son.**_

_**Then back to London to visit St. Mungo's to enjoy lunch in the garden dedicated to Harry and Ginny's daughter Lilly, a great healer in her own right.**_

_**Our tour will end at the Ministry of Magic where we will get to tour their harry Potter exhibit and possibly catch sight of Harry's other son, the minister of magic himself. Albus Potter**_

Lily put down the brochure and picked up a quill and two pieces of paper, aloud she mused; "I bet James and Al would enjoy this too……"


	33. Chapter 33

Lee sat at his desk a glass object, smaller than a muggle eraser in his hand. He kept turning it over and then extending his arms, object in one hand and wand in the other.

After several tries a faint glow emitted from the glass object and Lee quickly scribbled on the parchment in front of him.

…..

George sat with his feet propped up on his desk, Lee was in the chair across from him with the look George knew all too well on his face. It meant that Lee had solved another "mystery".

WWW had the labs to work on these discoveries of Lee's and the financial rewards his brain storms had brought to both of their companies had been monumental.

So it was with an eager and open mind that George sipped his tea and listen to Lee explain about LEDs.

….

18 months later the first commercial building to light was WWW's headquarters, the shop at diagon alley followed, soon buildings in magical Britain glowed with the new, safer, brighter lighting.

The concept behind it was really simple when you got down to it; the magical energy that had always interfered with electricity was harnessed to power the leds.

The new company that Lee, George and a few other investors's established provided the installation and instructions for a decreasing fee. Large companies that could afford it paid the most, public service organizations, such as Saint Mungo's, schools and orphanages paid the least. A fund was set up so even the poorest could have light.

….

The technology was licensed to corporations in other countries, starting with one headed by Fleur's father in France. Viktor Krum headed the company in Bulgaria and so it spread across the magical world.

The breakthrough breed new discoveries, many made by mugleborns who wondered what other muggle items could be adapted to make life in the magic world easier.

There were some that shunned the new and clung to the old, declaring the ruin of tradition. But for the most part the new was embraced and soon generations never knew any different.

…..

Arthur was in his element, their snug cottage in Hogsmede was lit by LED light, and a big cableless TV was in their parlor.

Molly loved that she could knit or read later in to the night and secretly watched the soap operas on the TV.

…..

AN= just a plot bunny that has been hopping around. Hope you liked it.


	34. Chapter 34

A missing moment from my fan fic Harry and Ginny.

It was time, so Harry gathered those who he was close to together.

He took a deep shaky breath, Ginny's small warm hand found his and it gave him the strength to begin. "You are my family and closest friends, I trust you completely and you have the right to know everything."

They all lost track of time as he began at the beginning, the night his parents died, through the years of abuse and neglect at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle and the wonderful day he had found out he was a wizard.

Fleur and Luna cried when he told of how his Aunt and Uncle had treated him, Ginny and Molly looked ready to repay the Dursleys in kind.

Hagrid had produced a tablecloth sized hanky when Harry stated simply that he had been his first real friend and how his heart began to hope after meeting the gentle big man.

Molly jumped from her spot and hugged him tightly when he talked of how her kind words and help had melted more of the barrier he had built around his heart.

Neville passed out tissues as they all laughed and cried at his memory of Fred and George teasing their mother about a toilet seat.

Ron had buried his face into Hermione's as Harry talked of how incredible it was to have a friend to share the wonder of Hogwarts with.

Hermione and Ron helped tell the story of their search for the philosophers' stone. Arthur laid a had on Ron's shoulder as Harry recounted the chess game.

Ginny, who had never really talked about her year with Tom Riddle's diary, managed to make it through, adding her side as Harry told of the chamber of secrets.

Sirius' and Lupin's tales were next. And through that day and evening the stories of the school years flowed. Various people joined in to add what they knew, mostly the young people were who spoke. Kingsley and McGonagall felt both awe and pride readjusting their thinking about these "children".

Harry was honest in describing his dark times and his doubts. A tired and emotionally spent group went to bed that night.

The next day Harry, Hermione and Ron explained what horcruxes were and the need to find all Voldemort had made.

Their year on the hunt was recounted, a pause was necessitated when Ginny planted a roundhouse on Ron's chin after he admitted to having left Harry and Hermione for a while.

Molly sent Bill a withering glance when it was found that Ron had been at his and Fluer's house during that time.

The time at Godrics Hallow brought them first to tears and then horror.

Luna recounted her father's side of the story to her home after the trio had told of figuring out the deathly hallows there.

Molly held Hermione and Ron as he told of his agony listening to Belatrix torture the woman he just had figured out he loved.

Jean Granger knelt in front of her daughter and held her hands while Hugo kissed the red haired man he already thought of as a son on the forehead.

Luna softly told of Dobby rescuing all those found in the dungeons of Malfoy manor. Bill had to tell of his death and burial.

Gringotts awed and frightened them all in turn and that was enough for that day.

The last day was the telling of all their stories from the battle. Harry explaining to them all about Snape's memories, finding he was the last horcrux and how hard it was to walk past Ginny in to the forest to die.

Hagrid sobbed loudly as he recounted watching the curse flying toward Harry's small figure.

George finally told of the emptiness he felt after Fred had died and Molly sobbed as she cried out "I thought I had lost two sons when Hagrid carried you to the castle."

Then Harry told of the guilt he still felt for all the deaths, this time it was Andromeda who's voice was raised "Harry James Potter! You did not take Teddy's parents away! You did not kill Fred or Ted or anyone else! You saved us!"

A bond was forged over those few days that never ended. A family was born and the orphan boy who had had no one for so much of his life, never felt alone again.


End file.
